


The Eggs

by Kejonida



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Ficlet, Shower Sex, mentioned only - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kejonida/pseuds/Kejonida
Summary: Ginny wants to make Harry breakfast for his birthday but things don't go as planned.





	The Eggs

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Подарок на день рождения](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256597) by [fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018), [sige_vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic)



This was impossible! Ginny thought this as she tried to crack another egg into the frying pan. Harry was usually the one who made breakfast in the house, but since today was his birthday she had decided to cook him breakfast instead. 

No one had told her how difficult it was to crack an egg though. Harry made it look effortless, but everytime she tried it she either got to many eggshells in the frying pan or she almost set the house on fire.

She blamed her magic for this. If she had been born a muggle she would easily be able to cook a stupid egg, but she was not and she had always used magic when cooking. Over and over again she had tried to cook the stupid egg and her hair had become quite messy. She refused to use magic because she wanted to prove to herself that she could cook without it. However she was quickly learning that she could not.

Harry came downstairs moments later and found his wife covered in egg and fuming over a bunch of broken eggs. He wanted to laugh but he had seen his wife perform a Bat Bogey hex and he did not want to be on the receiving end of it. 

“What happened here?” Harry asked as he bent down to pick up some of the eggshells off the floor.

Ginny’s face turned bright red at the sight of her husband. “I wanted to surprise you with breakfast, but I can’t cook these stupid eggs.”

“Ginny it’s ok, I don’t need you to make me breakfast.” Harry said. “How about we take a shower and then I’ll make breakfast?”

“But it’s your birthday.” Ginny said.

“That’s why I suggested the shower.” Harry said with a cheeky grin.

Ginny may not have been able to make Harry breakfast, but Harry had a very good birthday after all.


End file.
